


Caught

by VV90



Series: Rafael/Reader [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VV90/pseuds/VV90
Summary: You convince Rafael to play hooky and get caught





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my last piece and thank you for the very kind comments and kudos!
> 
> This takes place while Rafael and the reader are still dating. I decided the pieces will kinda bounce back and forth throughout the course of their relationship. I also decided that they were together/married before he transferred from Brooklyn. I'm sure none of that really matters but I figured I would throw it out there!

An ominous rumble of thunder woke Rafael up out of a sound sleep early Friday evening. On its heels was a loud crack of lightening that almost launched him straight out of bed. Disoriented with his poor heart racing, he quickly scanned the large room, trying to figure out what could have made such a noise. His shoulders fell again as he watched the sky light up. “Pendejo,” he muttered to himself as he laid back in bed and braced himself as yet another boom rocked the city. “It's only rain.”

Straining to reach his phone, he was surprised to see that it was already a quarter to seven and so far the only calls he missed were from his own mother. It would seem you were right when you predicted the world would not come to a complete stop just because he wasn’t at his desk. You stopped by his office for what Rafael thought was only a lunch date but before they could leave, you convinced him to take the rest of the day off as well. As much as he needed the reprieve the simple act of leaving proved to be harder than either of them anticipated.

_“What would we do?”_

_“Well, that is the best part. Once you actually leave here you can do anything you want. It’s kind of like your own personal time or some are even bold enough to call it free time,” you teased as you leaned in closer from your perch on his big desk. Your sarcasm was laced with the faint hint of the accent you tried so hard to hide. Rafael did not hear it as often as he wanted to but when he did, you had his undivided attention. The pale blue dress you wore or better yet, the view of your legs certainly didn’t hurt your cause either. “We can do anything you want. I will even let you choose.”_

_“Oh, how very sweet of you.”_

_“Come on, Rafael, I really want you to come with me,” You pouted, slowly sliding your bare foot along his thick inner thigh. Rafael opened his mouth, quickly coming up with a witty response only to feel you caress his growing bulge through his pants. Instead a nice rosy flush spread across his cheeks as his eyes scanned to make sure they were still alone. “It looks like you might want to come with me too, Mr. Barba.”_

_He caught your ankle, pulling you to the edge of the desk with a gentle tug. From behind his smirk, he watched as you dropped to your forearms and let your feet rest in his lap. Rafael brought one up to his chest and then the other, taking his time as he massaged both. “Pretty please,” You purred, smiling to yourself as you tipped your head back and relished in his attention. It was something so simple but he knew if anyone would appreciate the extra fuss, it was you. “I promise to make it worth your while.”_

_Just in case there was any confusion, you let your knees splay. Not obscenely so. There was enough white lace to give your boyfriend a small preview of what was to come but still be covered up. “You are a very naughty girl,” He hummed, his warm breath tickling your skin as he kissed the inside of your knee. He skimmed his thumb slowly over the front of your panties, caressing you with tender strokes. “I think I have spoiled you too much already.”_

_“ - and I think you owe me for last night. I’m still sore.”_

_He took you by surprise when he nipped at the sensitive skin of your thigh, chastising you for being a brat. As you drew in a sharp breath you pushed him hard, back against his chair with your foot. Rafael though made up the room he lost and then some as he rolled closer, in turn, forcing you to spread wider. “You loved it.” He laughed, pressing his lips to you as he soothed the angry red mark. “-or was that all a show?”_

_There was no mistaking your response to him. Once he got you on your hands and knees, you were his to do and use as he pleased. As his eyes fluttered shut, Rafael could still hear your breathy little cries and the way you begged for your release._

_As the kisses continued his eye cast up to you, watching as your chest gently rose and fell again and a pink blush settled across your skin. You could list a hundred reasons why he needed this today but nothing would ever sound as good or convincing as your raspy sighs. Without even trying, you already won. “Oh, cariño, how do we always end up back here?”_

_He knew why. You were smart and charming and bred to get exactly what you wanted. There was a time when he dismissed you as spoiled but now he realized he was the fool. Your soul went much deeper than his preconceived notions of you. The only thing you wanted was a little of his time. Rafael Barba wasn't a man who bent easily but he still found himself leaning a little more than usual for you._

_“I will show you when we get home.”_

Before going home though they stopped to get something to eat. When you suggested the Italian restaurant months ago, he was hesitant. He actually tried to persuade you to pick another place. The building itself was rundown and not the kind of place you want to take a date when you're trying to make a good impression. He was wrong. Once you get past the physical appearance, the staff was great and the food was always to die for. The company is what kept him coming back though.

With every serving of pasta, you became more and more animated. You laughed too loud and spoke mostly with your hands, waving them around as you told him another funny story. Rafael loved watching you. When you were particularly excited or had just a little too much to drink, you quickly bounced back and forth between English and Italian. He honestly wasn’t even sure you knew you were doing it. He sure as hell couldn’t understand you but he refused to stop you either. For once, he was content to just listen.

He smiled to himself as he thought about lunch. Between what few words he could understand and your wandering hands, there was no doubt what you had planned for him that rainy afternoon. He thought he caught a glimpse of your bare breasts when you leaned forward while on his desk but his suspicions were confirmed as you slinked next to him in their booth. Before they were both busted for indecent exposure, he paid their bill and tipped the waiter generously for yet another memorable experience.

Rafael swatted your hands away but you couldn't seem to keep your hands to yourself. Feeling your hands roam, he groaned against your lips. As the kiss deepened, he grasp the nape of your neck and forced you to look at him. He would love to say you were going to listen to him but the impish grin on your face said differently. So he just made sure you fully understood what your behavior earned you when they returned home.

As he propped himself up, he watched you sleep. Rafael stroked a hand along your side, following the slope of your waist and the curve of your hip. His heart clenched in his chest as you shivered, settling only for his warmth as he held you.

There was a time when Rafael thought for sure he would have what everyone else did. His own family or a normal life. He wasn't even sure what that meant anymore but at the time most of his friends were getting married and starting to have families of their own. He figured he was close behind but as the years passed, he realized that was not going to happen for him and that was okay. He took on more complicated cases, working harder than most of his peers and in turn becoming more successful. He went from another kid from the Bronx to a Harvard educated lawyer and respected ADA. He was proud of how far he’s come but it also came at a steep price.

The last fifteen years of work have made him a slave to his job. He could count on one hand how many personal days he’s taken off and forget vacations. Thankfully, he loved and was passionate about what he did but that did not make the situation any healthier. Rafael felt like he’s been given a second chance though. You were young and vibrant and madly in love with him. For the first time in a very long time, he thought about a future outside of work or a courtroom. He wanted to build a life with you and be a man worthy of your admiration.

Rafael’s hand slowly moved between their bodies, barely grazing his knuckles over the soft skin of your belly. The goosebumps still spread like wildfire as his palm dragged closer, edging its way closer to your cunt. You stirred, sighing a sleepy but a dreamy little sigh as he teased your lips open. “Amor.”

Your legs instinctively spread wide for him, granting him more access as he rubbed small, lazy circles against your clit. As your hips eagerly rocked into his hand, he slipped two fingers inside, earning a raspy moan as he found the magical spot. You were barely awake but yet you were still so wet and willing. So ready for only him. “Beautiful girl,” he hummed into your hair, spreading your juices as you teetered closer to the edge. “It's time to wake up.”

Despite his best efforts, your eyes fluttered shut again as you whimpered, pouting in protest. You were still so tired from earlier, still so exhausted from a long evening spent in a host of demanding positions. Rafael knew he should have just let you sleep but he was consumed. In their short time together, you created an insatiable hunger that he has not felt in so long. It drove him crazy at times but knew he would never get enough. Thankfully, he did not seem to be alone in that sentiment. “Rafael.”

He pumped harder, feeling your fingers as they twirled a piece of his hair. You arched into him as you applied a gentle pressure to the back of his head. That was the only encouragement he needed, groaning against your nipple as he suckled greedily. His touch was supposed to wake you but his own shiver was a simple reminder that he was as much yours as you were his.

“ _Papi_.”

“ _Shh_ \- _shh_ , I'm right here,” he whispered, nipping at the underside of your breast. He flicked his tongue over the tightening peak, catching you between his teeth with a playful bite. You squirmed as he peppered your sensitive skin with kisses, far too eager for him to find his way to you again. When your eyes met though you smiled and his heart stopped. Rafael has heard every reason why he shouldn't do this, why their relationship was doomed but none of that mattered. You were only his.

He settled his body over yours, supporting himself on his hands and knees. “Oh, four times in one day,” you purred happily in his ear, kissing his jaw. Your lazy hands glided past his biceps and muscles in his back, massaging his tensed shoulders. “I am starting to think you like to spoil me.”

He did and would for the rest of his days if he was lucky enough. “I don't know if we should though,” He rocked into you, his hard cock slipping its way through your wet slit and thumping against your tender clit. You moved to meet him again as he repeated the torturous motion. “You already worked so hard, I don't want you to be sore.”

Your laugh was as infectious as your smile. “I may have exaggerated some of my injuries,” you admitted while he brushed the hair out of your face and listened. For extra measure, you held your fingers close together to properly demonstrate the extent to which you fibbed. Which was far less than he expected. “ - but I might know a way to make it up to you.”

You put a hand on his shoulder to push him back, rolling so you were on top. On unsteady knees, you pushed up to settle on his lap. Rafael propped himself up, watching as he leaned against the headboard. He held your hips in his large hands, helping guide you in place as you positioned yourself over his slick cock. “ _Oh dios míos_ ,” he groaned in your ear, feeling your warmth and tightness engulf him as you slid down his length, slowly taking him to the root. “That’s it, sweetheart - now show papi how much you like it.”

You rode him with slow, dozy undulations. Sex and sleep had tousled your long hair, leaving a mess of waves that fell past your shoulders. Christ, sometimes you were just too beautiful to even look at. “ _Look_ _at_ _you_ , cariño,” he whispered, cupping your face as they looked to the huge mirror to their right. Your body was on full display and it gave you an unexpected rush, a surge of confidence as you took in the sight. You still couldn't bring yourself to watch the two of you the same way he did, choosing to steal small glances as your hips moved faster. “You’re so fucking sexy right now - _So_ _full_.”

He pushed your hands from his shoulders, forcing you to sit upright and take his entire length as he pulled your hips down on him again. Oh, you were good for a man’s ego. His thumb traced your bottom lip as your mouth fell open in a lovely mix of pleasure and pain. He knew you were so full, he could feel it. He got impossibly deep this way, pressing against the tender spot deep inside you that only he’ll reach. From this angle he could see your needy bud as you grounded against him, showing the smallest glimpse of where he was filling and stretching you. “Just nice and slow.”

He let you take control until you were close again, his hands gripping your hips to quicken your pace. He could feel you clenching around him again, your bodies moving together and your moans and pants filling the quiet room. “Per favore,” you begged. You were so close, still so close but too far to make it on your own. Still, even in your desperate state, you knew better than to touch yourself without him asking for your help first. “Please, please, I need to come.”

Rafael brought his lips to yours, holding you close to him as he pounded out the rest of his craving. He reached for your clit, pushing you over the edge with a single stroke. “Come for papi,” he growled and you did, so hard. They came together, the constant pulsing of your pussy pulling a powerful orgasm from him in return. Your eyes stayed glued to your reflection as you watched yourself unravel in his arms. “You are such a good girl.”

You collapsed on top of him, exhausted, content and too sated to move. You were comforted by the strong and steady pounding of his heart and the way Rafael held you close. “Now I really am sore.” you mused as you felt his chest rumble in laughter underneath you. He kissed your forehead, promising you a nice long bath if they ever got out of bed.

His words alone seemed to jinx them, because it was not even twenty seconds later that they heard a loud knock at the door. You groaned quietly, already knowing whatever plans you made for the weekend were about to be ruined by whoever was on the other side. You were surprised though when Rafael did not look the least bit concerned by who it might be. “I ordered us dinner.”

“I love you so much.”

You rolled off willingly now, pulling the thick covers up around as you as he slipped out of bed. “Do you love me or do you just love the food?” he teased, throwing on an old pair of pajama pants and t-shirt. You shrugged your shoulders, laughing as he leaned in again for a hard slap on your ass and a kiss. “I love you too.”

“Hurry.”

Before he could even get to the door, there was another knock. The young delivery boy was always in a hurry but he was rarely that persistent. Rafael rolled his eyes as he grabbed his wallet, taking out enough cash. “Yeah, yeah I heard ya,” he grumbled, throwing open the door without so much as looking. Who he found on the other side was equally as annoyed. “Mami.”

“Thank you for finally answering the door,” she huffed, pushing her way inside the apartment. Lucia passed him a brown paper sack as she slipped out of her wet coat and hung it on a nearby rack. He watched his mom shake the water from her hair, making herself at home as she made her way to the kitchen.

“What are you doing here?” he asked. He wasn't trying to sound that rude but he was still confused as he followed a trail of water. “I mean, out in the rain. Why are you out in the rain?”

“What am I doing here? I have been calling your phone all day. I called your office earlier and was told you went home early. I was worried.”

They made a plan before he left. Even though she agreed he needed a day off, his secretary promised to call if any emergencies popped up. Everyone else, would be told he was not available or he went home early. It was up to her which excuse to use. Of course, anyone who knew Rafael would see straight through both of those lies. “I am fine, Mami.”

“You don't look fine, you're sweaty.”

Rafael stepped back, catching his mom by surprise when he recoiled from her touch. She reached for him again as she tried to feel his forehead but he stepped back, almost tripping over his feet in the process. “What’s wrong with you? Your cheeks are flushed,” she continued on. For the second time that day, he opened his mouth and nothing came out. He tried to come up with a clever excuse but all he could think was why the hell did he ever agree to leave his office.

“Rafael.”

_Oh, that’s right._

_You_.

He wanted to jump out the window when they heard you call for him. No, you practically sang his name as you padded your way to the kitchen in search of him and food. He followed as his mother’s head snapped in your direction. Lucia’s mouth practically fell open in shock as she instantly recognized your voice and turned to her son like she wanted to beat him. Rafael only prayed you were wearing clothes. “That smells amazing. What did you -.”

You stopped mid-sentence, going as pale as a ghost when you turned the corner. You looked like you were going to throw up but thankfully you were dressed. Though you were wearing his shirt and it was barely buttoned so he was not sure what good that did. “Ms. Barba.” you stammered as you scrambled to cover yourself up and preserve some level modesty but you fell short. You both stood there like two teens who just got caught playing hooky. “Hi.”

“Mami, this is -.”

“I know who she is, Rafael,” she cut him off, her eyes narrowing in anger as she stared him down. Rafael was not ashamed to say he was afraid of his mom. He loved her dearly but he knew better than to cross or disrespect her or at least he did.

Rafael told his mom he someone, he may have even said you were the one on more than one occasion. She wanted to meet you but he always found a good enough reason to put that off. You see, their relationship was little bit more complicated than just a questionable age difference. You also worked for his mom. She was the one who actually introduced you two first, making this situation even more inappropriate. He thought this might get easier but clearly he was wrong. “I’m so happy to see you made such a quick recovery.”

In your defense, you didn't exactly skip out on work just to have sex with your boyfriend. You were helping with a summer morning program and when asked if you wanted to stay late, you then feigned a cold. In retrospect, that might not have been your best decision. “Well, you see I can explain that - all of this.”

“It seems you both have a lot of explaining to do.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> What do you think? I don't want to come off as annoying or needy but sometimes it's hard to gauge what people actually think when there is no reaction. You feel kinda vulnerable when you write stuff like this for hundreds of other people to see. I have a couple more that I have almost finished but I don't really want to post them if I am just going to look ridiculous.


End file.
